Ar-i'aha Ivo'kera-zhen'vo Na-zari Ta-ora
"You are strong, my child. Stronger than even myself. It will carry you well, further than I ever could. I have already accepted that I will never see my dream come to fruition, but I can feel it... I KNOW you will be the one to bring us all into the light. You are our hope, our na-zari. But just remember, my beautiful girl... That you will forever and always be MY Na-zari. No matter what happens today, you will always be the one to give me hope. To rekindle a flame I'd long since forgotten. I love you." ~Ar-i Ta-ora, immediately before the Battle of Geonosis C'ei Ar-i'aha Ivo'kera-zhen'vo dul Na-zari Born an Equatorial, Impure Ann'mui to the Ann'mui Goddess, Volatara, thirteen years before the Battle of Geonosis, Na-zari Ta-ora came into a galaxy in chaos. The Galaxy crumbled beneath the might of the First Galactus, ruled by her father, Ar-i Ta-ora. He had long since lost his true purpose, but her birth seemed to reawaken something within him, and changes quickly started to come about within the First Galactus. From the time she could wield a saber, she was trained by Ar-i himself, rapidly becoming proficient in Djem So and Ataru. By the age of seven, she constructed her lightlance, using much of the same technology in her father's lightsaber, with an aesthetic mix of traditional Ann'mui spears, to create something truly unique. Because of her semi-Godlike lineage, Na-zari does not, in fact, bleed typical red blood, but rather, the lesser form of Yekovisarvaraal, the blue blood of the Gods. Unusual for an Impure, Na-zari stands at six feet, two inches, and two hundred ten pounds as of 5 ABG. With a deceptively slender, muscular build, she excels at hand-to-hand combat, training against Cexara (Mimic) PROXY droids when ever she possibly can, and will frequently forgo the use of a lightsaber in favour of old-fashioned punches and kicks. Her armoured top is a lightweight layering of Ann'mui-Plasteel alloy, thickest at the breast, and modular, with certain pieces able to be removed or added to fit the situation. The structure of the armour itself forcibly adjusts Na-zari's posture, making her seem slightly larger and stronger than she actually is. The long skirt is an elastic variation of Cortosis-weave, allowing for mobility, aesthetic, and mild defensive advantages, despite it's harmless, counter-intuitive appearance. Despite her armour, strength, and skill, she still prefers a political, pacifist approach to conflict, accomplishing because of this in ten minutes what her father could not in sixty six years: Volatara and the Ann'mui's recognition as sovereign. History Before the Battle of Geonosis After several years of pestering, Ar-i finally allowed her to enter her first fight, with the insurance of his own lightsaber, where she first encountered Zenka, the son of Er'can Ch'lorr, Ar-i's one and only rival. Fate would not treat the two children of gods as it treated the gods themselves, as they rapidly formed a unique friendship that consisted of attempting to kill the other at random, then going back to being buddy-buddy afterwards. Na-zari's skill with her lightsaber in her first duel with Zenka was only narrowly superior to his, but his lightsaber granted him incredible power, and with it, he soon wore her out to the point of tricking her into impaling herself on her own lightlance. Before the overeager Ch'lorr could strike her down, however, they were both promptly arrested. Na-zari and Zenka were quickly released; Zenka by the Jedi, and Na-zari by First Galactus Elites, and her training continued on her homeworld of Volatara. There, she rapidly mastered the Force, though here, she was revealed as being noticeably more powerful than her father, but with extremely weak Force lightning. Despite this, however, the Ta-oras in the Cliff City insisted that she take up the mantle of Ivo'kera-zhen'vo, due to being the daughter of the Emperor. She refused it, insisting that she must earn it through her ability, not through birthright, and continued her training. By the Battle of Geonosis, Ar-i pulled her aside, reassuring her, and saying goodbye. When he stepped off the Lance, Na-zari knew he had no intentions to come back, and the reality hit her like a brick. In a fit of uncharacteristic selfishness, she disobeyed his direct command to stay on the ship, hiding behind a large outcropping of rock and waiting for the moment to swoop in and save her father so as to escape being charged with commanding the First Galactus. However, the situation in which Ar-i died offered her no chance to "Swoop in", and, in desperation, she ran towards certain death, only to be thwarted by the Clone, Happysack, and Zenka Ch'lorr. After the Battle of Geonosis Following the Battle of Geonosis, Na-zari led the crippled First Galactus back home to Volatara, where she begrudgingly accepted her role. Within a year, she had stabilized the army, but the legacy her father left for her and her actions on Geonosis quickly broke her down. By her second year of ruling the First Galactus, having started tending to the First Galactus deployments on Takodana and Tatooine and exposing herself to the hatred Ar-i had left rooted in the Galaxy for the Ann'mui, she had fallen into a deep depression, often resorting to drinking her pain away. Despite this, however, she put on a mask of happiness and calm, and, near the end of her fifth year running the First Galactus, she appeared before the Republic Senate in her new flagship, the FGSD/F Warhammer, and convinced the Republic that the First Galactus had not only changed, but was worth the trouble of an alliance, but on the condition that the Senate recognize Volatara and the Ann'mui themselves as sovereign. Almost immediately after leaving the Senate Tower, Venus Ill'rada, Na-zari's future girlfriend, both literally and figuratively "Ran into" her, and the two quickly developed a strong bond. Shortly after this, however, the Warhammer, with Na-zari aboard, was assaulted by seven hostile Dreadnought-class ships belonging to the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Second Galactus. Among them, her older cousin, Te-ren Ta-ora, revealed that he had kidnapped Venus, then gave the order to fire. The combined power of the seven Dreadnoughts, three of them being flagships, eventually punched through the shielding and thick armour of the Warhammer, sending the seventy six kilometer long dreadnought crashing to the surface and leaving a massive crater descending roughly seventy levels down into Coruscant. Through it all, however, Na-zari persisted, surviving the crash and immediately grabbing the bull by the horns to survive. In her attempts to escape, she met the Coruscant Arena Champion, Feng, who helped nurse her back to health. Shortly thereafter, Te-ren came before the Senate in an attempt to manipulate them to siding with the Second Galactus, and, as a bargaining chip, returned Venus to Na-zari. However, after hearing of what he'd done to her, she gave in completely to the Dark Side, storming from representative's housing and returning half an hour later with grievous injuries, and half of one of Te-ren's purple lekku as a trophy.